Perfectly Undone
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Hanji asks Eren to check up on Levi. What he finds is something shocking. Smut ensues. Drunk!Levi and a slightly more daring!Eren than usual. OOC-ness is abound.
1. Chapter 1

Eren observed the sight before him very carefully, because he knew this was probably the first and last time he would ever be lucky enough to see it. He felt somewhat bad calling himself lucky after today. Two men had been killed by the Titans during an expedition, one crushed against a brick wall and the other devoured. They were both good men and honorable soldiers, and like many before them, they had asked if their life had been meaningful. Both men wanted to know they had done their job and that their death would not be in vain. And like the others who had also died during this war, the two had looked up to and deeply respected Captain Levi. Both had been able to ask the Captain himself if they had done well, to which Levi replied as he always does, that yes, they did great and that their souls would stay with him and fight. The man might be lacking in the emotion department, but he cared deeply about humanity and hated unnecessary deaths.

So when they made it back home, it came as little surprise when Levi coldly and quietly went straight to his room.

Everyone else had eaten dinner in the mess hall and talked amongst each other until slowly people started dispersing, ready for sleep. Eren was about to do the same when Hanji approached him, smiling as per her usual cheery self. Well, as far as _usual_ went. But he noticed something was off about her. Her smile wasn't as wide and there was a hint of worry hidden in her brown eyes.

"Eren, I have a favor to ask." He hated hearing those words as it usually implied she wanted him to participate in some God-awful experiment. But what he got instead surprised him. "Can you go check on Levi? He seemed a bit more moody than usual and I know how he gets when people die."

"You're worried about him?" Eren asked, still slightly taken aback by her request. He never went into the Captain's room unless Levi himself ordered it. He felt..nervous doing this. Levi was indeed extra moody and clearly wanted to be left alone. Eren didn't really feel like getting his teeth kicked in tonight.

"Yeah, well, someone has to worry about him from time to time. I would go check on him myself but he has strictly forbidden me from getting anywhere near his quarters."

"Since when do you follow orders so well?" Eren asked, finding Hanji's behavior slightly odd. The woman usually just barged in wherever and whenever she felt like. Something was definitely off.

"Since always, silly!" She laughed, swatting him on the back a few times. Eren may not be the most perceptive, certainly not like Levi, but he did notice how her smile seemed a bit too evil for his liking. This woman was planning something, and that was hardly ever good. But still, Eren assumed it would be a bad idea to say no to the crazed woman, and in all honesty he was concerned for Levi too.

"Fine, I'll go check on him." Eren sighed, reluctantly walking at a slow pace to Levi's bedroom. He heard Hanji giggle and mutter something and the bad feeling in his stomach intensified. He wanted to know what she was up to, yet at the same time..he really didn't. All he wanted to do was make sure the Captain was okay and go get some shut eye. It should be a quick and easy task. But when he finally approached the Captain's door and heard an odd amount of commotion coming from inside, he started to doubt that. Levi didn't clamber around and make so much noise. There was a loud thump, a low mumble, and then something crashed to the floor and shattered. Eren chose that moment to knock. At first nothing happened, just a sudden silence, and then there was Levi's angry voice.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"I-It's Eren, sir, Hanji wanted me to check on you." Eren stuttered, not expecting the Captain to sound so angry. Not that it was any different from other days, but this time it sounded particularly irritated. He knew this was a bad idea.

"I'm not some five year old, Jaeger, now go away!" Was his response, and Eren was about to do so when another crash sounded, this time followed by a curse. Eren knew something was wrong and, with as much courage as he could muster, opened the door and quickly shut it after stepping in. The room was dark, the only light being that of the moon. There was a table in the center where papers had once been neatly organized but now lay scattered on the floor. A wine glass joined them, completely shattered, and on the table was a broken bottle with most of its contents gone. _So that's what all the noise had been_, Eren thought, though it only confused him more. Levi hated messes and always kept everything clean. So then why would he let his room become so dirty?

That's when he realized that the bottle had probably been full of alcohol at some point, and considering it was nearly empty, it could only mean Levi had consumed the entire thing. So then was he drunk? He didn't look any different. But his actions showed otherwise. Why else would there be such a mess? His Captain didn't care at the moment and had probably made the mess on purpose. That could only mean one thing. If Levi had deliberately made a mess in his own room, then he must be drunk, or worse, completely obliterated.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi asked, fixing Eren with his usual calm yet still somehow irritated look. Eren paid close attention to how the man spoke. While he didn't noticeably slur his words, there was a slight difference in the way he usually talked. He was obviously trying to keep it together, like he always does.

"Sir, I apologize, but I heard noise and wondered if you were okay." Eren replied, once again glancing to the papers and glass on the floor. Levi followed his gaze, brows furrowing at the sight, as if he didn't remember how it got there.

"I'm fucking fantastic, brat, now get out before I make you." He said walking over to the nightstand by his bed. Eren noticed the slight wobble in his steps, and the way he would sometimes sway more to one side. _He's definitely drunk._ He watched as Levi opened a drawer and pulled out another bottle, and knew he needed to step in before his Captain did something he would regret in the morning.

"Sir, I think you should rest, it's been a long day."

"Did I ask for your opinion, shitty brat?" Levi responded bitterly, pulling off the cork with his teeth and taking a long drink from the bottle. Whatever he was drinking, it was strong, because Levi immediately sat down at the table and rested his head on one hand, the other stubbornly holding the bottle. Eren was having a hard time believing this was really his Captain. Levi was always responsible and had the utmost control over every aspect of himself. He never made bad decisions like this. So what the actual fuck was going on? Eren had no idea the man even liked alcohol, since he was always drinking tea. He was 'prim and proper' after all, and alcohol just didn't seem to suit him. Not to Eren anyways. But apparently he was wrong.

"You don't need to, Captain. You need to stop or else you'll regret it in the morning."

"There's a lot I'm going to regret, one more thing won't matter." Levi said, voice deeper than usual. The man sounded just as exhausted as he looked, and his words were slurring together more noticeably now. His face was still stoic as ever, yet his eyes looked hazy and when he blinked it was slower than usual. Eren wasn't sure what to say. What else was the man regretting? It had to have something to do with today, he knew that. Did he blame himself for the soldiers' death? Did he always? Was this something he did every time someone died? No, that wasn't right. Levi was smarter than that. So then why tonight?

"You won't be saying that tomorrow." Eren said, sighing as Levi merely took another swig of alcohol. He decided that enough was enough, and quickly walked over to his Captain and took away the bottle. Levi glared at him the best he could, but considering the circumstances, it wasn't as intimidating as usual. Eren was somewhat thankful for that. Levi was a terrifying person.

"Give it back, Jaeger, that's an order." Levi said, seeming to lose the ability to properly pronounce words with the letter 'S.' Eren wasn't sure where he found the balls to stand up to his Captain, but knew he needed to do this carefully. To him, Levi was like a dangerous animal right now, more than usual.

"Sorry sir. You'll thank me later." He said, putting the bottle on top of a high shelf so that Levi wouldn't be able to get to it easily. He felt like he was taking away cookies from a child. A very angry, strong child that could kill him if he really wanted to. And right now, Eren was getting a look that clearly said_ he wanted to_. Levi stood then, stumbling slightly as he tried to maintain balance, and made his way over to Eren.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, kid, but I'm not letting some 15 year old brat tell me what to do. I'm more than twice your age and if I want to get fucking smashed then I will. I suggest you leave before I show you what the bottom of my shoe looks like." Well, he was still capable of throwing out threats and insults. Eren supposed that was a good sign. But he wasn't going to leave Levi alone like this. He knew Levi was right, he was an adult and was capable of making his own choices. But Eren felt compelled to help him through whatever_ this_ was instead of leaving him to his self-destructive behavior.

"This is your way of grieving, isn't it?" Eren asked, knowing that he was really pushing the boundaries now. Yet he didn't want to stop. Part of him was enjoying this, because he never got to see any emotion from this man that he admired. It was new and thrilling and dammit he wanted to feel closer to Levi, if only for a night.

"Excuse me?" Levi asked, brows furrowing into a scowl. Now that they were closer Eren noticed smaller things about his Captain that gave away his intoxication. His pupils were smaller, letting more of the unusual silver peek through. Despite standing in the same spot he kept lightly swaying from side to side, as if balance was just impossible to achieve. Eren assumed the room was spinning. He looked tired and unfocused and that emotionless mask was starting to crack. Eren felt himself getting anxious. He wanted to see that mask shatter like the broken glass on the floor.

"You're upset about their death." He said, referring to the soldiers. Levi's eyebrow twitched. "You're upset about _all_ of the deaths. I see the way you hide everything, making sure no one notices how you really feel, but you care about humanity, about_ us_. I understand the feeling. But bottling up everything until you can't deal with it anymore isn't healthy._ This_ isn't going to work."

Levi was quite for a moment, mulling over a response. That rarely happened. "You think you know me, kid? You think you understand? How could you possibly even begin to feel the way I do?"

"Because I've been there, sir. I've seen people I love die. I've seen my home destroyed and innocent people slaughtered. I know how it feels, and it's the worst feeling in the world. But drinking everything away isn't going to help. You'll just feel worse in the morning, and I can't let you do that."

"_Let_ me?" Levi repeated, his tone becoming dangerously low. "I don't need your permission." Eren noticed the way his stance changed, becoming more hostile. Levi was getting ready to attack.

"I know you don't." Eren replied, choosing his words carefully. His Captain was being difficult. "But I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep you from making this mistake. Please, Captain, just get into bed."

"You want me in bed, huh." Levi said, and Eren couldn't help but blush at the implications of what he'd said. This was starting to take a turn into territory Eren wasn't prepared for. "Fine. Then you can help me get there."

"Y-Yes Sir." Eren replied nervously, letting Levi lean on him as they walked towards the bed. His Captain was very unbalanced now and constantly swayed and stumbled. His previous anger was gone, replaced with something Eren wasn't used to seeing. It was like Levi had forgotten that he should be mad. He looked completely out of it, and Eren belatedly wondered how he managed to make it through that entire argument without acting like a drunk idiot. His Captain's control truly was admirable. Now however it seemed like he had stopped caring altogether. Levi generally didn't care about a lot of things, but his composure wasn't on that list. Eren wondered again how drunk he really was._ Short people get drunk faster, right? I've heard that somewhere. He's pretty short, and he drank a lot. This isn't good._

The two finally made it to the bed and Levi practically collapsed onto it, groaning slightly as the world spun. "Now help me out of these.._clothes_." Levi said, seeming to forget the word for what he was wearing. Eren blushed yet again, telling himself that Levi didn't mean that in a sexual way. _He's just drunk and tired, that's all. Get your mind out of the gutter!_ Eren scolded himself as he slipped off Levi's boots, and then his gear, before stopping uncertainly. Levi managed to look back and glare, though he looked worse than before. Eren wondered if someone could become even more drunk as time went on. He didn't really know a lot about these things since he didn't drink, but that sounded about right.

"Hey..I didn't tell you to s-stop. Help me right now, that's an order!" There were several red flags going off in Eren's mind. He was technically_ stripping_ his Captain, who was actually _asking_ for help, and had _stuttered_. Everything about this was wrong, wrong, wrong! So then why was Eren getting some sick kind of thrill from it? Was he really so desperate to see a different side of his stoic Captain?

"Yes, Sir." Eren replied, obediently doing as he was told. He removed Levi's cape, then his brown jacket, and then the cravat that he always wore. As more and more skin became revealed, Eren felt his heart beating faster. Seeing Levi like this was so..different. Exciting! His shaking hands began unbuttoning Levi's white shirt, revealing the smooth expanse of his chest._ He's so muscular, despite his size. I expected as much. He's perfect._

"Hurry the fuck up, Jaeger, I don't have all night." Levi grumbled, staring intently at Eren who blushed at being caught staring. He quickly finished unbuttoning the shirt and watched as Levi slipped out of it. All that remained were his white pants.

"These too?" Eren asked, wondering why he was so damn excited. He admired the man, sure, and that adoration had changed into something more a while ago. But the man was drunk. Would this be taking advantage of him?

"Do you expect me to sleep in them? Common sense, brat, now hurry up." Levi replied, eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling. Eren slowly unbuttoned his Captain's pants, sliding the zipper down and gulping nervously. He suddenly wondered why Levi was asking him to do this. Sober Levi would never even consider this, but drunk Levi..seemed to want it too much. _He can't do it alone,_ Eren told himself, having a hard time believing Levi would ever want something else from him. _He's completely wasted. He probably won't even remember this tomorrow._

"There, all done. Will you go to sleep now?" Eren asked, avoiding the urge to look at his Captain. The man he secretly desired was right in front of him, sprawled out and nearly naked. This was becoming too tempting.

"Will you leave if I say yes?" Levi asked in turn, using all of his control to form sentences. He knew his words were slurring but dammit he wasn't about to lose the ability to even talk. Eren thought about this for a moment, knowing if he left the man would probably just start drinking again. _As tired as I am, I can't leave until he's asleep._

"No."

"Thought so." Levi grumbled, glaring at the ceiling which happened to be doing all kinds of interesting things at the moment.

"If you sleep, I can leave you alone." Eren said, hoping Levi would just do what he was told. But he usually did what he wanted, and Eren knew he wouldn't take orders from a mere child. Not that Eren was a child, but..compared to Levi, he might as well be.

"Not tired." Was the short response, and Eren could tell he was slowly losing whatever control he had left. _If he can barely form a response, then he must really be out of it. I don't know how to deal with him. Drunk people are usually loud and obnoxious, or start talking about things that don't make any sense. But he's so quiet. Even when he's like this, he's not much different. It's almost disappointing. I want to see him undone._

"Then get tired."

"How the fuck do you suggest I do that, shitty brat?"

"I don't know, maybe close your eyes and relax? That usually works for most people." Eren was surprised yet again at how ballsy he was being. Levi would never allow him to be such a smart ass, yet this time he didn't even glare. Eren almost glanced over to see if he was okay, but quickly remembered not to do that. Levi wasn't the only one fighting to keep control. Eren didn't want to take advantage of him, yet the idea was so tempting. It's not like Levi would remember it tomorrow anyways. He could indulge in his Captain tonight, and then pretend like nothing happened.

"Mmm," Levi grunted, having apparently tried Eren's suggestion. "Can't. Feel like I'm falling."

"You drank too much. That's what happens."

"I didn't drink _enough_." Levi growled, managing to kick Eren on his side. The Titan-shifter grunted, surprised at how strong Levi was even while inebriated. "I was going to keep going until I passed out, but noo, you had to ruin it. Stupid, shitty little brat."

"That's not healthy."

"Sue me."

They went quiet again, Eren not sure what to say and Levi not being able to really say anything. The Captain may not be tired, but Eren was, and the idea of sleeping on Levi's bed was starting to sound like a good idea. The fact that Levi was so exposed made it even more inviting._ Snap out of it, Eren, he's your superior and he's shit-faced drunk. Take this seriously!_

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why today? People die all the time and I'm almost positive you don't always do this." Eren asked, deciding to at least figure out his Captain's odd behavior.

"Hm?" Levi asked, blinking slowly and then realizing what Eren had asked. "Oh..I don't know. Shit happens, kid."

"There's more to it than that and you know it."

Levi sighed, and Eren swore he never heard the man sound so defeated. "Of course I don't do this bullshit all the time, I'm not an idiot. I get tired of this fucking life we live and eventually I need to just forget about it for a while. This is what happens. Or rather, this is some of it. Usually it gets a lot worse and then I wake up the next morning regretting it."

"You said you regret a lot of things." Eren said, noticing that Levi opened up a lot easier than he expected.

"Yeah, I do. People die and expect me to comfort them right before it happens. It's a lot to deal with. I can't always be there, just like I can't always save them. But today I should have been able to. Their deaths could have been avoided if I had only been faster."

"You can't possibly blame yourself."

"I'm the Captain, Jaeger, it's my job to ensure people don't die." Levi sounded somewhat less drunk now, but Eren knew it wasn't that easy. His Captain wouldn't just suddenly stop being drunk.

"Everyone makes mistakes Sir, you're not perfect. None of us blame you for what happened today, or any other day." Eren replied, hating how Levi was so hard on himself._ No wonder he's always so serious, the guy must be suffering all the time. He never lets anyone in, he always keeps everything to himself. And then this happens. To think he's been doing this all along and I never knew. Well, not anymore. I won't let him suffer alone._

"I'm not perfect.." Levi repeated, as if he couldn't quite understand it. "A lot of people say I am. I'm the perfect soldier. I'm worth an entire brigade. I've been put on a pedestal kid, I have to stay on it."

"Not tonight." Eren said, feeling sympathy for his Captain. He was right, a lot of people idolized him and had high expectations. Eren was one of those people. But he knew Levi wasn't perfect, and would never make him be. "Tonight, you can be just like anyone else. I won't tell anyone. But you're going to do it sober."

"It's a bit late for that." Was Levi's response, still trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Then you won't be any more drunk. I'll stay here all night if I have to."

There was a pause, and then, "Why?"

"Because..I care, Sir. I don't like seeing you like this." Eren said, yawning immediately after.

"Then get comfortable kid, you're tired. I sure as hell don't expect you to sit on the floor." Levi said, and Eren once again tried not to blush. _Now he's telling me to lay next to him? Dammit, this keeps getting more difficult! Just stay calm, Eren, and help your Captain_.

"Er..Yes, Sir. Thank you." Eren answered nervously, slipping off his boots and carefully setting his gear down. He then slowly relaxed onto the bed, making sure to keep a good distance from Levi. The bed wasn't that big however, and he could feel the man's body heat next to him. If he even glanced to the side he would see Levi in all of his glory. _Well..almost all of it. Dammit, stop that!_

"I wouldn't be thanking me, brat. You better hope I don't remember this in the morning, unless you want your face kicked in."

"W-Will you remember?" Eren asked, hoping that didn't happen. He rather liked his face just the way it is.

"Hmm.." Levi actually had to think about it, which wasn't very reassuring. "I don't know. Maybe. I can't really think right now."

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" Eren asked, though the answer was quite obvious. _Would he be letting you do this if he wasn't?_

"Not as much as I'd like to be…but yeah, I'm pretty fucked up. Everything's spinning and my body feels numb. I can't really tell if I'm talking right now or not. It's all kind of..slurring together. Feels funny."

"You're actually doing really well, all things considering. You're pretty funny when you're like this though. I'm not used to it." Eren said, eyelids drooping as he got used to Levi's bed. It was nicer than his own, and being so close to his Captain made him even sleepier. He felt completely at ease right now.

"Everyone gets funny at one point or another when they're drunk, I'm no exception. I'm glad _you're_ at least enjoying it."

"I'm sorry Sir, that you feel like this, and that you didn't drink as much as you'd like. I just can't let you do that." Eren said, "Not that you need permission." He quickly added, feeling Levi glaring.

"Hmph, whatever. Eventually I'll do it again and you won't be here."

"I'll come check on you every night if I have to."

"I'm not a child, Jaeger."

"I know. But everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes. It sounds like no one takes care of you at all."

"I take care of myself. That's kind of what you do when you're 34."

Eren had to pause and process this information. He knew Levi was a lot older than him, but never actually found out his real age. Levi always refused to tell anyone things like that. I wonder what else I can get out of him.

"You're 34? You look younger. But you act older than that. In fact, you act too old. Why don't you ever smile, Captain?"

"I don't have a reason to. Do you plan on questioning me all night?"

"Probably. You're more talkative like this."

"Good to know." Levi grumbled, and Eren was sure he really didn't want to know that. He started thinking of more questions, and Levi reluctantly answered them all, though he wasn't happy about it. Eventually he noticed Levi was getting tired.

"Why don't we sleep, Sir? It has to be past midnight by now." Eren said, and we he got no response, he wondered if Levi had already fallen asleep. "Sir?"

"Mm?" Levi hummed, sounding like he was on the verge of consciousness, Eren smiled at the sleepy tone of his Captain's voice.

"Nothing, Sir. Goodnight."

"…Mmhmm..


	2. Chapter 2

When Eren opened his eyes again, it was to a stunning sight. He had rolled onto his side at some point and was now facing Levi, who was still sleeping. Eren observed his Captain's face, amazed at how peaceful he looked. There was no scowl, no glare, no bored expression. He looked completely calm. Eren found it unbelievingly cute._ Who knew he was even capable of being like this?_

Eren then remembered that Levi was sleeping in only boxers and almost got a nosebleed when he finally got to see the man's body. His eyes traveled over every inch, drinking in the beautiful sight. Levi was perfect. Everything from his scarred, pale skin, his well-defined muscles, to the impressive looking lump hiding in his boxers. It was all perfect, and Eren just couldn't hold back any longer. He knew it was wrong, but dammit, he wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

He reached out and gently stroked Levi's hair, amazed at the softness. It was fuzzier when he reached the undercut, and the he began tracing the sharp jaw line, down to his neck and then collar bone. When he reached Levi's strong chest and felt the soft heart beat from beneath, he shuddered, reveling in the warmth spreading through his body. Slowly, his palm traveled over the ridges of his abs, and then he stopped.

He wanted to keep going, yet at the same time he was too nervous. So he skipped that part for now and moved down to his powerful legs. Eren knew firsthand how deadly these babies were, and marveled at how strong they felt under his palm. His hand came back up and went around to Levi's ass, squeezing it slightly and the pausing as Levi made a small sound. For one dreadful second Eren wondered if he had woken up. But after a moment nothing happened, so he continued his exploration, hand sliding over his firm back and then he was back to soft black hair.

Eren's eyes glanced down at his Captains tight black boxers and shuddered, hand tentatively reaching down to touch. He didn't venture underneath the fabric, instead gently skimming over the lump where Levi's flaccid cock rested. He expected Levi to wake up, but when that didn't happen, he decided he wanted more. His hand ran over that area again, this time more firmly, and his fingers rubbed slow circles over the tip. This time he got a reaction.

Levi groaned slightly, the sound being louder than before. Eren decided he rather liked that noise and wanted more of it. He began gently squeezing the soft member, occasionally pumping it through the cloth. His eyes widened when it started to get hard. Levi was getting turned on in his sleep! _This..is so..hot._

Deciding to tease his unconscious superior, Eren's hand wandered back up to Levi's chest, wanting to see which spots turned Levi on. His fingers began softly rubbing over light pink nipples, tweaking them when they hardened. Levi groaned again, back arching slightly, and Eren damn near came at the sight. Feeling more daring, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, letting his hands return to teasing Levi's now hard cock.

This time, Levi's eyes snapped opened as he began panting, looking dazed for a second. Eren froze, wondering if he was still drunk and if he was going to die. Levi noticed what was going on, his brows furrowing slightly, and Eren figured if he was going to die he was going to do it with no regrets. So he licked a hardened nub while simultaneously rubbing his thumb over Levi's cockhead, and got an unexpected reaction.

Levi moaned this time, thrusting into Eren's hand and arching his back again.

"The f-fuck are you doing, kid? Molesting me in my sleep?" Levi said, voice deeper than usual. Eren shivered, dragging his teeth over the abused flesh. He didn't want to stop. Levi sounded better, yet Eren could tell by his eyes that he was still a bit tipsy.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't help it. You're too tempting." Eren replied, gripping the hardened dick in his hand and pumping slightly faster. Levi inhaled sharply, almost gasping, and gripped Eren's shoulders tightly.

"T-Tempting, huh? I guess I'm flattered. S-Still, you could warn a guy before you start jerking him off." Eren blushed at how blunt his Captain was. Still, he wasn't being rejected.

"Okay then, I'm about to kiss you. There, I warned you." Eren said, leaning in to cover Levi's lips with his own. He tasted like alcohol still, but there was an underlying sweetness that Eren wanted more of. He swiped his lip over Levi's soft bottom lip, groaning when the Captain opened his mouth. Their tongues clashed together, and Eren was surprised at the passion behind it. _He's a good kisser. I'm not surprised. Still, it seems like he really wants this. Does that mean he likes me?_

"You're still dressed?" Levi asked, giving Eren an impatient look. "Do I need to show you how it's done, Eren?"

At the sound of his name coming from that mouth, Eren gasped, surprised at how sexy it sounded. "N-No, Sir, I'll take care of it."

"Don't call me Sir. Considering what we're about to do, you can use my real name." Levi said, watching Eren with his usual fierce eyes. The Titan-shifters confidence began to dwindle. _So intimidating!_

"Okay..Levi.." Eren said, loving the way it felt coming from his mouth. He quickly removed his clothes, feeling nervous under Levi's intense gaze. When he finally managed to kick his pants off Levi was suddenly on top of him, kissing him yet again. Their hardened members rubbed against each other as Levi rocked his hips, creating a delicious friction. They were both only in boxers now, and Eren loved the way his Captain's body felt pressed against his own.

"So this is how we're going to do this, Eren. You're going to fuck me since you wanted this badly enough to wake me up. I'm going to let you get this out of your system, so enjoy it while you can. After that I'm going to show you how it's done and then we're going back to sleep. Got it?" Levi explained, and Eren was amazed that even during intimacy Levi still gave orders. But Eren was determined to unravel this cold, unfeeling man, if only for a moment. He had to see it.

"Okay." Eren said, somewhat breathless from the idea of fucking his Captain. It's not like he knew what he was doing. Yet Levi had said to get everything out of his system, so he decided to rely on instinct. Their lips smashed together roughly, Eren's hand coming up to grip the back of Levi's head. As their mouths moved together and tongues collided, Eren pulled Levi flush against him, hands wandering to firmly grasp Levi's ass. Said man groaned at how rough Eren was being. He had no idea the kid had it in him. Not that he didn't like it, Levi didn't need to be treated like some delicate flower.

Eren quickly found that wearing boxers was annoying right now and pushed Levi onto his back, making quick work of removing said clothing. The instincts he had relied on up until this point abandoned him when Levi's hard cock sprang free. He was temporarily stunned at the sight of it, before desire came rushing back tenfold.

"Is everything about you fucking beautiful?" Eren growled as he nipped and licked at Levi's creamy inner thighs. Before Levi could even process that he had been called beautiful, Eren had already taken his entire length into his mouth, trying his best not to gag.

"Fuck, Eren!" Levi shouted, overwhelmed with the feel of the hot, wet mouth sucking on him like he was some kind of fucking delicacy. His hips bucked and Eren did gag this time, yet stubbornly refused to stop. He wanted to satisfy Levi like none had done before, assuming someone ever had, which Eren did. He ran his tongue up the smooth expanse of Levi's shaft and then swirled his tongue over the tip, tasting the saltiness of precum. His tongue flicked the underside of Levi's flared cockhead and the man below him jumped, moaning slightly. Eren wanted more of that sound, he wanted to hear Levi scream.

As Eren sucked, he started wondering how the fuck this was going to work. He knew how sex worked between men and women, and knew the general concept of sex between two men, but he had no idea where to start._ I know where I need to go, but I can't just stick it in, can I? No..No, that wouldn't make sense. It would hurt too much. I need to somehow stretch him to make it less painful. So..fingers, yeah, that works. Damn, it's hard to think with a dick in your mouth, especially his. Okay, I'll start with one._ Eren then lowered a hand to Levi's ass, finger searching for his entrance. While he prepared Levi he made sure to distract the man, sucking at a fast pace and then slowing down. He didn't want Levi to come yet. When he inserted a second finger Levi made a sound of discomfort, so Eren flicked the same spot on his cockhead multiple times until he heard Levi gasp and moan again. He began scissoring Levi, stretching him a little more. The man was unbelievingly tight. His fingers went in a little deeper and then brushed against something that had a slightly different texture. Levi's reaction almost made Eren lose it.

"Ah!" He half gasped half moaned, back arching off the bed. Eren glanced up at him and momentarily forgot how to breathe. His Captain was flushed and breathing heavily, looking right back at Eren with half lidded eyes. Eren quickly decided that shade of pink looked amazing on his Captains face. "Don't stop, shitty brat!"

Eren smirked at the demand and happily complied. He kept hitting that spot while sucking hard on Levi's cock until he felt himself being yanked off by his hair. Levi had never looked so expressive.

"Fuck me, _now_." He growled, still gasping for air. Eren couldn't say no to _that_. He nearly tore his boxers off and positioned himself at Levi's entrance, gulping nervously as he slowly began pushing in. He got about halfway when Levi groaned in pain, so he gave the man some time to adjust. Eventually he felt the Captain relax and continued going until he was completely buried in the tight heat.

"Can I move?" Eren asked, noticing the way Levi had his eyes shut tight.

"Don't treat me like some bitch, Eren. Hurry up and do it!" Was his response. _Stubborn,_ Eren thought, but obeyed anyways and gently started pulling out._ He seems to like it rough,_ Eren thought, a chilling idea coming to mind, _Does that mean he'll be even rougher to me? He is bigger than I am…I might get split in half!_

"Go faster!" Levi said, hands gripping Eren's shoulders tight enough to bruise. Not that it mattered, he would heal anyways. That caused another thought to pass through Eren's mind. _If I do split open, I'll just heal right away. I wonder if he knows that and plans on being as rough as he wants. God, why does that turn me on? Am I becoming a masochist or something?_

As he fucked his Captain faster, Eren watched every reaction Levi made, memorizing each one. He loved seeing expression on that face. But he wanted more. Levi wasn't screaming yet, and Eren was determined to make him. So with one hand he began pumping Levi's already throbbing dick, trying different angles until he hit that spot again. Levi arched his back and moaned louder this time, immediately biting his lip after. _He's holding back, the bastard!_

"There's no need to be quiet, Levi. I want to hear you." He said, resisting the urge to smirk as Levi glared at him. In his current state, a glare was hardly scary. If anything it was cute.

"There are people trying to sleep right now, I hope you know that."

"So? Let them hear, they'll know how good I'm making you feel."

"Cocky little shit, aren't you? Manage to do a few things right and suddenly you're the complete opposite of a virgin." Levi said, groaning as Eren hit his prostrate slightly harder. "Shitty brat."

"Sounds to me like you're enjoying it, Levi. But I hope you know I'm not stopping until you let me fucking hear you." Eren growled, thrusting even faster. He lifted Levi's legs until his ankles were touching Eren's shoulders, letting him go even deeper. The new position made Levi see stars for a second, and he let out a loud moan, instantly covering his mouth after.

"Where the fuck did you learn this, kid?" Levi asked, second guessing if Eren really was a virgin.

"I didn't, I'm just experimenting. Seems like this was a smart idea." Eren said, gripping Levi's wrists and pinning them above his head. "I know damn well how flexible your legs are, so I figured I'd reposition them."

"Nnng," Levi groaned, flushing more for a second. Eren wondered what caused that. "Do you like being held down, hm?" It was a complete shot in the dark, but when Levi merely scowled and didn't deny it, Eren was sure his nose would start bleeding. _He's fucking kinky too?!_

"D-Don't you dare say a word." Levi said, wondering when the hell this kid had managed to reduce him to a shaking mess. He had been curious about Eren for a while now, having thoughts that he never imagined acting on. When he woke up to Eren touching him he was surprised that Eren felt the same way. He never expected the brat to actually be so good at this!

"A word about what, Levi?" Eren asked, playing innocent. "That you like being held down and fucked into the mattress?" He was pushing it, Eren knew that, yet instead of an angry response Levi moaned. _Don't tell me.._

"And being talked to like this? Does my Captain like dirty talk? I never would have expected that from you, considering how much of a clean freak you are." Eren said, having pictured his Captain being prim and proper. The fact that he liked anything dirty, even language, was pleasantly shocking.

"Shut the fuck up, Eren, before I strangle you." His Captain said, gritting his teeth at how easy Eren figured him out. Nobody knew about this, not even past partners. Eren was the first.

"Or I could strangle _you_." Eren said, not surprised when Levi shuddered. "Maybe tie you up, blindfold you, and wrap my hands around that fucking neck of yours. I could squeeze just hard enough to keep you on the edge of consciousness."

"Sh-Shit, Eren!" Levi gasped, cock twitching violently. If Eren kept this up, he would burst any second.

"Oh? Are you ready to come? I might not let you, though. I might just keep you like this all night. Would you like that, Levi? Torturing you does sound nice."

"You're dead when it's my turn, you little fuck." Levi said, gasping as he felt the tight coil in his lower stomach begin to snap. His vision started to go white from the sheer force, and for a brief second, Eren considered stopping, just to tease him. But he wanted to see it. He wanted to see his Captain break as the feeling of ecstasy took over. The little whines and moans Levi made with every breath were absolutely divine, and as his body grew tense, Eren gripped pale wrists even tighter as Levi began to struggle. _He wants to cover it up so I can't see. He wants to hide it, because he fucking knows how badly I want to see it. Stubborn asshole. I'm not giving up._

"Come for me, Levi, and don't you dare fucking hold back. I want to see how fucking sexy you are." Eren growled, gripping Levi's slender wrists so tight it would probably bruise. He watched the man writhe beneath him until he felt the hot walls surrounding his dick clench unbelievingly tight. Levi froze, a long, drawn out moan escaping past his lips. His eyes screwed shut, only opening wide when it was nearly over. Tremors ripped through his body. Eren was so entranced he barely registered his own release. It was the single most amazing sight he had ever seen. Seeing a person like Levi fall apart and actually show that he had emotions seemed almost sacred.

His Captain was perfect, even while he became undone.

When everything stopped, Eren collapsed next to Levi, both breathing heavily. Levi immediately reached up to cover his eyes, face still pink. Eren could only assume he was embarrassed at being seen so vulnerable. He found it adorable. Or he did, until Levi suddenly fixed him with the most terrifying glare he had ever seen. His Captain roughly grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach, pushing on his shoulders so hard something popped.

"My turn." He growled, and Eren knew this wouldn't be good. Levi sounded pissed, and clearly had no intention of being gentle. "You said you would fuck me into the mattress, right? Well guess fucking what, Eren, I'm going to fuck you so hard this bed is going to break in half. Then we'll see who's cocky."

"L-Levi, w-wait!" Eren cried, wincing as Levi took a fistful of his hair and pulled. A moment later he felt something blunt prodding at his ass and his heart seized in fear.

"This is going to hurt. You'll heal though." Levi said, and abruptly began sliding inside of Eren. _So I was right,_ Eren thought as pain erupted throughout his body. _He's going to be as rough as he wants. Shit, this is going to suck._

"Gah!" Eren gasped as Levi pulled out, only to slam back in. The man was ruthless, going so hard and fast Eren couldn't keep up. He felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes but stubbornly refused to cry. He didn't want Levi to see him so weak. It took a minute, but eventually the pain resided, his healing abilities kicking in. Levi suddenly screamed, pounding even harder into Eren's abused ass.

"Shit, that fucking burns!" He yelled, grunting at how hot Eren was inside. The kid was already a furnace, but when his internal wounds started to heal, it got even hotter.

"Then why don't you stop?" Eren asked, worriedly glancing behind him. Instead of looking hurt, Levi looked like he was in fucking heaven.

"Because it feels fucking good!" He replied, moaning as he started going even faster. The bed was hitting the wall so loud, the whole damn building might be shaking. Someone had to of heard them by now. Levi didn't seem to care though, and honestly, neither did Eren. The pain had started to morph into pleasure and now he could actually enjoy being fucked by Levi. With this brutal pace he wouldn't even last long. The sound of flesh smacking together and their lust filled groans were the only sounds in the room, that and the headboard ramming into the wall.

Then, there was the sound of something cracking, and much like the headboard Eren felt himself snap. He came onto Levi's sheets, shouting the man's name as his vision went white. It only took a few more thrusts and Levi was following him into bliss. The new feeling of being filled with Levi's hot release made Eren shudder, being quite positive that he could get used to this. He felt Levi roll off of him and collapse on his side, breathing heavily as he tried to get some sort of control over his heart which felt like it could explode at any second. It had been far too long since he'd felt like this.

"Are you going to molest me if I fall asleep again?" Levi asked, looking at Eren with tired eyes. The boy had to smirk at that.

"I can't make any promises, but I can try."

"You'd fucking better try."

"Yes, Levi."

"You can go back to Captain now."

"Okay Levi."

"…You fucking wait until morning, just fucking wait."

* * *

><p>Levi wasn't in his room when Eren woke up, but he did notice that the mess by the table had been cleaned and his clothes were gone. Knowing Levi, he had woken up and immediately started cleaning. Eren wondered if he was hung over.<em> He seemed fine last night when we…<em>Eren couldn't even finish that thought._ I can't believe we actually did that! But..what does that make us? And what am I supposed to do without my clothes?_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Levi came walking through the door, carrying both of their clothes. Eren felt his heart stutter at seeing him, yet all too quickly it was replaced with fear. Levi gave him the most terrifying look he'd ever seen on the man, and that was saying something. He watched as Levi took quick steps over to him, resisting the urge to huddle in the corner.

"_You_," Levi spat, grabbing Eren by the hair and pulling him out of bed. "I should kill you."

"W-Why? What did I do?" Eren asked, wincing as a strong leg kicked him behind his knee, making him kneel on the ground.

"What did you do? You're going to ask me what the fuck you did?" Levi spoke calmly, yet that made it all the more horrifying. "Where should I start?"

"I..I don't know?" Eren asked uncertainly. Did Levi regret last night? Did he remember it? Did he hate Eren now?

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? First you barge into my room like you own the place and ruin my night. Couldn't even let me drink. Then…Well, I don't really remember what happened after that." Levi paused, seeming to loathe that fact. "But I do remember waking up to you fucking touching me. By some cruel twist of fate I let you fuck me, which you had the nerve to do with so much arrogance I could just..!"

He stopped, seeming to regain his calm composure. Eren wordlessly waited for more.

"I'm not even going to get into that, because I really will end up killing you. Treating me like some slut, you little shit. But the worst part of all of this, is that I woke up to a fucking disaster in my bed! I mean my God, Eren, did you decide to empty your entire fucking balls last night? Not to mention how sticky I was!"

Eren blinked. He was really that mad over dirty sheets? _What am I saying, that's not surprising at all._

"You're going to take a shower and clean the filth from your body while I go wash my sheets. That's an order, you fucking brat." Levi said, watching as Eren slowly stood up.

"Yes, Sir. But you know..you made some of that mess too. Quite a bit of it actually." Why,_ why_ did he say that? Did he have a death wish?

Levi's glare turned murderous. "What the fuck did you just-"

Before he could go off on another insulting rant, Eren's hand shot out, roughly grabbing his Captain by the throat. The reaction was instant. Levi froze, eyes widening a fraction. To anyone else he would look the same as he usually does, but now Eren knew the difference. He could feel Levi's pulse under his hand start going wild, felt his Adam's apple bob. He saw how Levi's pupils got bigger.

"I love you, Levi, but you need to tell me right now how you feel. Do you regret last night?" Eren asked, watching as Levi tried to form a sentence. He applied more pressure, causing Levi to gasp and shudder, and it was then that Eren noticed the bulge in his superiors' pants. "I'll take that as a yes."

Levi snapped out of it then, shoving Eren away with a growl. "You've got some balls, I'll give you that. Now get your ass in the shower before I decide to fuck you raw again."

"Why can't we do both?" Eren asked, enjoying how that bulge subtly twitched. "You would love that, wouldn't you? Getting dirty while also staying clean. It's perfect."

Levi really hated the power Eren now had over him. Yet, in the end, he supposed it wasn't all bad. He would always have more anyways. "Make it quick, you little fuck."

"Yes, Levi!"

"God dammit…"

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out to be so long…so very, very long. And it didn't turn out how I wanted, it actually sucks. But hopefully someone will enjoy this. It's my first time writing for this fandom, so hopefully I'll improve with practice. Sorry T-T<strong>


End file.
